Currently an OAM sever may be contacted by network elements (NEs) directly at varying times in order to report device and network management data. There continues to be more and more networked devices that demand increased bandwidth, resulting in data collection becoming more challenging and unmanageable. While end-customer demands continue to increase, so do the requirements for service providers to quickly diagnose and repair network issues.